En un dia Kawaii :3
by Kim Karma
Summary: En un dia de San Valentin,Cupido tendrá que hacer de las suyas para que ese día sea Kawaii,claro que puede que pase algo vergonzoso...pasen y lean,descubrirlo vosotros mismos (Que fail de resumen XD)


Era por la mañana. Por la mañana temprano. Era una de esas mañanas en las que hacía frío. Pero no un frío incomodo. Uno que era suave y te acariciaba las mejillas con gentileza. Como si fueran las acaricias maternales que te dan los buenos días. Pero esa mañana,ese día,tenía algo en especial para Cupido.

San Valentín.

El día de la amistad y de los enamorados. El día en el que parejas disfrutaban el día juntas,incluso algunas sin pareja encontraban finalmente su media naranja,el día en el que incluso amigos hacían algo en especial como una excursión,picnic,etc. Pero no solo por eso Cupido disfrutaba de esa celebridad. Ese mismo día,era su cumpleaños. El día en el que nació...y en el que murió...¿Qué curioso verdad? Morir en el día que naces. El día en el que el comienzo y el fin de tu vida se encuentran. Curioso.

En una habitación,en la que el balcon tenia las rojas cortinas retiradas y sus puertas estaban abiertas,dejando pasar los primeros rayos del sol,se encontraba el mismísimo Cupido...Aiden Cupid. Este se encontraba durmiendo en su cama de reyes,por así decirlo,aun enterrado en los brazos de Morfeo. Normalmente dormía sin camisa y sin nada,sólo se ponía unos pantalones pero no muy gordos,al contrario,muy finos. Aiden,aun revuelto entre las sabanas,se dio la vuelta aún en sueños,dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran sus sonrojadas mejillas. La luz pareció que hizo efecto e hizo que Aiden abriera los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero en ver fue el balcón,que le mostraba que el sol ya había salido. Aiden se puso mirando al techo y se sentó,estiro los brazos y luego bostezo,tapandose la boca. Luego le echo un rápido vistazo a su cuarto. Las paredes eran rojizas con decoraciones de pájaros dorados. El blanco techo con el candelabro dorado. El suelo de moqueta blanca. La cama era de reyes con las cortinas blancas. Las sabanas blancas y las mantas rojas cereza. A los lados de la cama unas mesita de noche de maderas oscuras. En la mesita de la izquierda había un libro. Había un armario de maderas oscuras. Una mesa de estudio con silla ambas cosas de maderas oscuras. También había una estantería con libros pegada a la pared y encima de la mesa de estudio. Encima de la mesa había una libreta,lápices y en un rincón de esta un cilindro de madera metido en su funda de cuero cafe oscuro. En un perchero de pie blanco al lado de la puerta,y en el perchero tenía el arco,una chaqueta de cuero roja y el carcaj con las flechas. También tenia una cómoda también hecha de madras oscuras,y un espejo con el marco rojo.

Aiden,después de darle un vistazo a su cuarto,se acordó de que día era hoy. Entonces sonrío,soltó una risa y se levanto a vestirse. Se baño y al salir se enrollo la toalla a la cintura. Salia del cuadro de baño,y se dirigió a la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. Una vez con la ropa puesta,se miró en el espejo. Tenia puesto una camisa de botones sin mangas blanca con los bordes rojos que brillaban como el oro. Una corbata roja. Unos vaqueros azules oscuros con el cinturón negro y de hebilla en forma de circulo dorado. La camisa estaba puesta por fuera del pantalón. Unas botas de cordón negras. Un collar ajustado con un diamante rojo claro.

-Sip-dijo Aiden,mirándose bien-Creo que ya estoy listo.

Sacudió las alas para secarlas un poco. Fue al baño de nuevo a coger un peine (Cepillo) y peinarse. Pero al hacerlo no le gusto el resultado. Demasiado elegante para su gusto. Se despeino el cabello con la mano y se miro en el espejo de nuevo. Ahora si. Ese era su estilo. Una vez ya listo,cogio su carcaj y se lo puso,cogio el cilindro con su funda y lo colgó en su cinturón. Dalio de su cuarto y comenzó a correr por los pasillos del palacio,por el camino se encontró a Falcon,un gran servidor,mensajero y protector de la familia en la que estaba ahora. Falcon en realidad era un halcón,pero ahora mismo estaba en su forma humana. Tenia el pelo blanco y largo hasta los hombros,ojos grises. De vestimenta una camisa de campesino blanca. Un tabardo negro con una capa con capucha enganchada negra. Unos pantalones negros. Un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de rectángulo. Tenía una espada enganchada a su cinturón y unas botas altas de cordones negras.

-Buenos días príncipe- saludo Falcon a Aiden,al verlo pasar.

-Falcito,te he dicho millones de veces que me llames solo Aiden-dijo este parándose,y volteando para mirar a Falcon.

\- ¿Protocolo? -preguntó Falcon encogiendose de hombros,sonriendo.

Aiden rio negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno,adiós-se despidio Aiden,echando a correr de nuevo.

-Hasta luego-dijo Falcon despidiéndose con la mano.

Aiden bajo por las "escaleras" (En realidad bajo por la barandilla como todos),una vez abajo,iba a corriendo hacia el camedor haya que alguien me cogio de la capucha y estiro de ella,empujando hacia atrás,para que Aiden viera a uno de sus hermanos mayores adoptivos,Dimitri. Este era de cabello café oscuro. Ojos café oscuro. Piel pálida. Alto. Aparentaba tener 17 años. Hoy tenía el pelo bien peinado. Tenía una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta. Una corbata azul hielo con un broche de copo de nieve. Unos vaqueros marrones oscuros. Y unas converses azules hielo.

-Mira,mira,mira ¿A qué tanta prisa? -Dimitri le cogio de los hombros y lo volteo para que le viera de frente- ¿Sabías que existían las escaleras? Por algo han sido inventadas,así que haz el favor de usarlas,algún día te partirá la cabeza niño.

\- ¿Y si no las uso que? -preguntó Aiden con voz retadora.

-Te voy a dar quinientas collejas-Dimitri levanto la mano al aire como aviso.

-Atrévete.

-Ándate venga-Dimitri cogio de nuevo los hombros de Aiden y le dio la vuelta-Vete a desayunar pequeñajo.

Aiden corrió hacia el comedor,no sin antes oir una queja de Dimitri. Al llegar,vio que no era el único. También estaban sus otros hermanos adoptivos: Lucy y JJ. Lucy tenía el pelo largo y ondulado. Su cabello era café claro al igual que los ojos. Piel clara. Era alta. Aparentaba 17 años. Hoy tenía puesto una camisa de tirantes blanca en la que ponia "Kawai :3" en multicolor. Unos leggins vaqueros azules Mediterráneo. Unos zapatos bajos blancos con un poco de tacón. JJ tenía el pelo blanco. Ojos azules hielo. Piel pálida. Aparentaba 17 años. Hoy tenía puesto una sudadera de manga corta azul hielo,unos pantalones marrones oscuro. E iba descalzo. Tenía una varita de madera (Tipo Harry Potter XD) la cual siempre llevaba guardada en su bolsillo. Aiden se sento entre ellos,comenzando a comer su plato lo más rápido posible.

-Wo ¿Y se esa prisa Aidy? -preguntó JJ,mirando a Aiden.

-Cuidado que no te atragantes-aviso Lucy,haciendo lo mismo que JJ.

Aiden dejo su plato ya vacío y se dispuso a beber zumo de naranja. Una ves bebido,lo dejo en la mesa.

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo prisa-Aiden se levanto con rapidez.

\- ¿A donde vas? -preguntó Dimitri entrando al comedor y apoyándose en la pared.

-Me voy con Snowflake al Polo Norte-Aiden se dirigió a la entrada del comedor- Nos vemos,Chao.

Con eso Aiden se fue corriendo.

-Con que ha quedado con papá-dijo JJ dando en lo cierto.

-A ver si adivino...¿San Valentín? -Lucy sonrío al decir "San Valentin".

\- ¿Tu que crees? -preguntó Dimitri,sentandose junto a sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto Aiden volaba hacia el Norte,una vez notando el frío helado,supo que ya se encontraba en el Polo. Aterrizo en la entrada y llamó a la puerta. Phil,un leal yeti,le abrió la puerta.

-Hola hermoso ¿Esta Jack por aquí? -preguntó Aiden.

Phil asintio con un gruñido y el dejo pasar. Una vez ambos adentro,cerro la puerta. Aiden siguió a Phil a la sala del globo,ahí le dijo este que iría a buscar a Jack,Aiden podia esperar ahí. Después de decir eso Phil se fue,fajando solo a Aiden. Este miraba a todas direcciones,no había estado muchas veces ahí en el Polo Norte,ya por el clima o por el sentimiento de poder molestar,aunque alguna vez fue con Jack.

\- ¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! -una voz familiar y molesta que Aiden reconoció. Bunnymund. Cupido volteo para verlo de acercarse y ponerse enfrente suyo- ¡Pero si es mi querido marica!

-Buns...no soy gay,ya te lo he dicho millones de veces-dijo Aiden cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues...haces mal en intentar quitármelo de la cabeza,porque soy de esas personas que cambian de idea rara vez,osea,no suelo cambiar de idea.

-Me da igual,yo no soy gay.

\- ¿Seguro? Oye que tal vez no tienes claro tus sentimientos,muchas veces pasa.

\- ¡Pajarraco! -gritó con alegría una voz familiar. Aiden volteo para encontrarse con Jack Frost.

\- ¡Snowflake! -Aiden corrió hacia Jack y lo abrazo. Despues se separaron.

\- ¿Preparado para mi idea?

\- ¡Preparadisimo!

\- ¡Perrrrfecto! Sígueme.

Jack y Aiden fueron a la cocina,dejando a Bunny solo (Pobesito :,(...nah,mentira XD). Una vez en la cocina,Jack se dispuso a pasear alrededor de ella mientras Aiden le observaba.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Aiden,sentandose con la silla al revés- ¿Cual es tu gran plan?

-Había pensado en hacer galletitas en forma de corazoncitos :3

-Pero Jacky...eso no ayuda ha hacer mi trabajo más rápido.

-Dejame decirte...-dijo Jack sentandose en la mesa- ¿Verdad que San Valentín no es solo el día de los enamorados?

-Em...verdad,también es el día de los amigos.

-Y es bueno hacer que las personas tengan amigos aparte de novios o novias ¿Cierto?

-Cierto,no siempre tiene que ser amor de pareja.

-Exacto,y que tienen los niños ¿Con quienes juegan ellos?

-Contigo y conmigo a veces.

\- ¿Y que somos nosotros para ellos?

-Sus...¿Amigos?

\- ¡Exacto! -Jack se levanto de golpe,dejando el bastón sobre la mesa- ¡Aahi le has dado!¡Las galletas serán como flechas!¡Se las daremos a los niños!

-Hey,buena idea.

-Gracias,se me ocurrió...comiendo galletas.

-Jeje..bueno comencemos.

Desde ahí,se colocaron delantales y vogieron los ingredientes. Cuando estaban con la masa,ahí es cuando se lió parda. Jack intentaba mover la masa con un cucharón de matera. Al hacer tanta fuerza para moverla,al final lo hizo,pero varia cantidad de masa salió disparada a la cara de Aiden,que se encontraba al lado suyo haciendo chocolate. Aiden con la cara llena de masa de galleta,dejo el cucharón que tenía el.

-Perdona Aiden,a-a sido sin querer-se disculpó Jack.

Aiden saco la lengua y se la paso por sus labios,saboreando la masa,pronunciado luego un leve "Mmm". Se limpio los ojos con las manos y miro a Jack.

-Delicioso-dijo Aiden antes de meterse chuparase los dedos llenos de masa-No sabia que cocinabas también.

\- ¿Y que te esperabas?¿Todo congelado?

-Si,sabiendo como eres,Manazas

-Sera...-Jack cogio con su mano una cuanta masa y se la tiro a Aiden a la cara.

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó Aiden limpíandose los ojos.

Aiden cogio un puño de chocolate y se lo lanzo a Jack. Y desde ahí,adivinar como quedo la cocina. Llegaron a terminar las galletas. Estas tenían forma de coranzoncito y tenian pepitas de chocolate en ellas. Eso si,acabaron cubiertos de masa gracias a la pelea de comida que tuvieron. Las galletas las habían metido en una alforja de cuero café oscuro que Norte les ofreció. Después de eso,Jack y Aiden se lavaron y se dirigieron a la entrada.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? -le pregunto Jack acercándose a Aiden con alforja y dándosela.

-Seguro,no te preocupes-dijo Aiden poniéndose la alforja.

-Tiene razón,no te preocupes,sabe cuidarse-dijo Bunny entrando en la conversación,poniéndose junto a ellos-Aunque quien sabe,puede que se lié con algún chico.

\- ¿Enserio? -preguntó Aiden molesto.

-No le hagas caso Aidy,ya sabes como es-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Lo intento,bueno ya me voy,que si no se pasara el día-dijo Aiden dando un brinco emocionado.

-De acuerdo granuja-Jack le dio un beso en la frente a Aiden y luego le envió una mirada paternal-Ten cuidado.

-Vale-con esto Aiden abrio la puerta y echo a volar.

-Que rápido crecen-dijo Bunny en un suspiro.

-Querrás decir que NI dan un estirón porque son inmortales.

-Callate y no arruines el momento.

* * *

Aiden voló hacia un parque de Burgess,encontrándose con los niños. Al verlos,aterrizo detrás de los arboles. Camino hacia ellos los niños,o por sus nombres: Jaime,Sophie,Pippa,Cupcake,Caleb,Claude,Monty. Una vez que Aiden ya esta a la vista,los niños se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Angelito! -Sophie corrió hacia Aiden y lo abrazo.

-Pero mirate,si estas enorme,que mayor...ya eres una mujercita-dijo Aiden poniendose a la altura de Sophie- ¿Cuantos años tienes ya niña?

-Cinco-sonrio Sophie.

-Hey Aiden-saludo Jaime,viniendo con los demás.

-Hola Jaimito-rio Aiden- ¡Pippa!¿Que tal estas linda?

-Muy bien gracias-Pippa dio un pequeño brinco.

-Cupcake,hola hermosa ¿También bien?¿Que tal esta Rose?

-Muy bien,en casa echando la siesta.

Rose era el unicornio de peluche y rosado de Cupcake. Una vez se la presento a Aideny este jugo con Rose y Cupcake,pasaron casi toda la tarde con juegos hasta que Aiden tuvo que irse.

-Pues que duerma bien que así esta descansada-Aiden se giro- ¡Claude!¡Caleb!¿Que tal colegas?¡Chocar ese puño!

Los gemelos rieron y juntaron sus puños con los de Aiden. Después los tres los separaron diciendo un "Boom".

-Monty,Monty,mi pequeño Monty ¿Que tal chaval?¿Bien la vista?

\- S-si...va mejorando-dijo Monty,ajustantose las gafas.

-Me alegro,ademas todos estáis gigantestos ¿Cuantos años tenéis muchachos?

-11 años-contesto Caleb.

-Ay...como pasa el tiempo...¿Oye sabeis que día es hoy? -pregunto Aiden sonriendo.

\- ¡Es tu cumple! -dijo emocionada Cupcake.

-Que lindo,ademas es San Valentin-dijo en las nubes Pippa.

-Yo no se que le veis de lindo,San Valentin es una festividad comercial-dijo Jaime cruzandose de brazos,luego se recordó a si mismo que Aiden se encontraba enttre ellos-Sin ofender...

-Cada uno con sus opiniones...bueno,mirar lo que os he traído-Aiden saco una bolsita de la alforja,luego la abrió la bolsita mostrando las galletas- ¿Quien quiere una?

\- ¡Yo,yo,yo! -dijo Sophie dando saltos y levantando el brazo.

\- ¡Yo también! -dijo Monty.

-Hey,hay para todos,tomad-los niños cogieron cada uno una galleta,una vez que las tenían empezaron a comérselas- ¿Y bien?¿Que tal están?

-Muy buenas-dijo Claude con la boca llena.

-Bueno,me tengo que ir,San Valentin no se maneja solo-dijo Aiden,levantándose.

\- ¿Luego vendrás? -pregunto Cupcake.

-Lo intentare,lo prometo-al decir eso Aiden hizo una cruz en su pecho con su dedo-De corazón...

Antes de salir corriendo revolvió los cabellos de Sophie. Al empezar a correr,una vez haber cogido la carrerilla suficiente,echo a volar. Oyó las despedidas de los niños. Volteo la cabeza para verlos y se despidió la mano. Miro al frente y suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a darle caña a este día.

Como un cometa,acelero con mas velocidad. Una vez en las calles fue esquivando farolas y coches. Empezó a correr por los tejados. Mientras que corría,saco su arco y dos fechas. Estas las puso en el arco y disparo ambas al mismo tiempo al dar un salto a otro tejado.

\- ¡Woooohoooo!

Las dos flechas acabaron en dos personas que las acabo emparejando. Una vez en otro tejado voló de nuevo,esta vez aterrizo en una de las calles,entre la gente que caminaba en ellas. Aiden,cuando termino con Burguess,se dirigió a Nueva York. Aterrizo entre las personas,en la calle y comenzó a caminar entre la gente,haciendo desaparecer sus alas. Claro que aunque guardara las alas,seguía siendo cupido,y la gente que creyera,le vería.

-Vamos a ver ¿Que tal si le hago una visita a Central Park?

Camino un rato,esquivando a las personas para evitar esa sanción de que te atraviesan,no todas pero si algunas personas harían eso,atravesarle como un fantasma,por no creer. Camino hasta llegar al famoso parque,miro a varias personas,hasta que vio a una chica solitaria sentada en un banco. Por la expresión de la chica,estaba deprimida. Aiden podía arreglar eso. Si tenia suerte,y la chica creía en el,podría hacerlo sencillamente. Camino hasta el banco y se sentó junto a la chica. Teniendo esperanzas de que creyera,hablo.

-Hola-saludo Aiden.

\- ¿Mm?...Hola-le contesto la chica,girando la cabeza. Esta tenia el pelo corto y color miel. Los ojos ónix. Tenia gafas moradas. Una playera de tirantes blanca en la que estaba la bandera de America. Una cazadora vaquera azul. Unas mallas vaqueras negras. Unas converses rojas- ¿Que quieres?

\- ¿Has visto el chico de ahí? -Aiden señalo a un chico en la lejanía que se encontraba leyendo,sentado con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol- ¿Es lindo,eh?

-Si...-respondió la chica.

\- ¿Entonces...por qué no vas ha hablar con él?

-Es que...soy muy tímida y cada vez que lo veo en el bus y se sienta al lado mío,no...no hablamos,no le puedo hablar.

-Quien sabe,a lo mejor le gustas y tumben es tímido...iré a hablar con el-Aiden se levanto y se fue con el chico-Holiwis.

-Ah,hola ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto el chico mirando a Aiden,quitando la vista del libro. El pelo rubio ceniza. Ojos grises. Algunas pecas. Tenia puesto una sudadero de cremallera negra y debajo una playera blanca de manga larga. Unos pantalones blancos. Unas deportivas verdes con blanco.

-Em veras,la chica esa de ahí,le gustas desde hace tiempo ¿La conoces?

-Si,la veo todo los días en el bus...¿Espera que dijiste antes?

-Le gustas,a esa chica de ahí.

\- ¿Enserio?

Si,y seguro que tu bebes vientos por ella...¿Me equivoco?

-No...no lo haces.

-Anda,ve y salúdale.

El chico se levanto y fue con la chica a sentarse a su lado. Después de un pequeño rato,comenzaron ha hablar amistosamente,y según como ellos veían,tenia muchas cosas en común. Aiden satisfecho,se fue ahí y continuo con su trabajo. Voló de un lado a otro. De continente a continente,de país a país,de provincia a provincia,de ciudad a ciudad. Una vez terminado y anocheciendo,se fue a sentarse en el borde de un edificio de Los Angeles. Estaba tan tranquilo,observando las luces de la gran ciudad. Entonces oyó el aleteo de unas alas tras suyo. Un poco extrañado,fue volteando la cabeza lentamente...hasta llevarse el primer susto del día.

\- ¡Bu! -le asusto Tooth.

\- ¡Aahh!¡Hija de puta! -grito Aiden dando unsalto en su sitio.

Tooth empiezo a reirse y el enojo de Aiden fue aumentando,hasta hacer que este se cruzara de brazos.

-Oh vamos,no te enojes,fue una bromita de nada-rio Tooth,sentándose al lado de Aiden.

-Ya bueno,una broma de mal gusto.

-Por cierto...¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Tooth abraza a Aiden como felicitación. a este se le pasa el enfado y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Gracias Toothy.

-De nada,y dime ¿Cuantos cumples?

-Mm...una buena pregunta...que ni me acuerdo de contestar...creo que era unos...¿614 años?¿Tal vez?

-Y aparentas tener 14.

-15 en realidad tenia cuando me convertí en Cupido pero...ya sabes...la altura engaña.

-Bueno ¿Y como te ha ido el día?

-Muy bien...es que no puedo quejarme de mi trabajo ¡Es maravilloso!

-Me lo imagino,sabiendo que tu eres muy cariñoso...pero tímido.

-Sip,pero cuando ya cojo confianza...la lío parda,nos vamos todos de Party...

-Jajaja conociéndote...

\- ¡Holaaa! -dijo una voz masculina.

\- ¿Delsin? -pregunto extrañada Tooth voltando la cabeza al igual que Aiden.

-El mismo guapa-dijo Delsin

-Hasta luego Aiden-dijo Tooth echando a volar y yéndose.

-Hasta luego jeje-dijo Aiden riendo y negando con la cabeza,sabiendo de que se trataba. Aiden ve a Delsin sentarse al lado suyo-Si quieres conseguir una novia,querido Mujeriego,espantarlas no te va ha ayudar.

-Eso es de lo que he venido a hablarte,las chicas no me hacen caso,pasan de mi,se me da fatal,lo he estado intentado por años pero nada ¡Nada!

\- ¿Años? -pregunto Aiden un poco sorprendido,y luego murmuro-Que paciencia...

-Por eso he venido,para que me des consejo,ya sabes,como eres Cupido tendrás experiencia en estas cosas...

-Vale mi consejo es que...mmmm...sin ofender pero...alguna vez no te has parado a pensar en tu orientación...

\- ¿Orientación?¿Orientación de que?

-Sexual...orientación sexual...¿Sabes lo que es eso? Lo de si eres heterosexual,homosexual...

-Si,si,si,se lo que es eso ¿Por qué preguntas? -la sonrisa nerviosa de Aiden lo dijo todo- ¿Me estas llamando gay?

\- ¡Si! Quiero decir...si se te dan mal las chicas y ninguna le gustas...tal vez se te den bien...los hombres...-Aiden río nervioso y se encogió de hombres.

\- ¿Estas de coña no?

-Oye,que parece asqueroso pero hasta que no lo pruebas...fijate,a lo mejor eres bisexual...o como tu insinúas...hetero.

\- ¡Pero nunca he besado a un chico!

-Pero si besar un chico es lo mismo que besar a una chica,no hay diferencia,simplemente que tu pareja es mas...macho...o menos...

-Nunca he besado una chica,ya te lo he dicho,las chicas se me dan tan mal que me hacen la cobra siempre.

-Entonces no te queda otra que besar a un chico directamente.

\- ¿Pero a quien? -de nuevo la sonrisa y mirada de Aiden-No me digas que te estas ofreciendo para hacerlo.

-Si no hay otra...

\- ¡No te voy a besar!

-Oye,si es por la vergüenza no debes tenerla,ese deber de ser yo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Yo he besado tanto a chicos como a chicas tiempos a tras para emparejarlos,sobornarles...

\- ¿Sobornarles?

-Eso no importa,el caso que no deberías de tener vergüenza de probar...nadie de va a asesinar.

\- ¿Y si nos ve alguien?

-Si quieres decimos que una serpiente te ha mordido en el labio y yo te estaba extrayendo el veneno.

Delsin no muy seguro se quedo callado mirando a Aiden. Pero al final asintió.

-Vale...es una excusa tipica pero vale...como nos pillen-entoces Aiden le interrumpió.

-No nos pillaran,estamos solos,ahora deja de ser un quejica-la mirada que Delsin envió a Aiden lo dijo todo-Bien...cuando tu quieras.

Delsin suspiro intentando relajarse. No se podía creer que iba a desperdiciar su primer beso con un chico. Se fue acercando,cerrando los ojos queriendo no mirar,hasta que noto los labios de Aiden. El beso era como una prueba según Aiden,así que no era nada apasionado. Si a Delsin le gustaba el beso,podía significar dos cosas: Una,es gay o dos,es bisexual. Y para la mala suerte suerte,a Delsin le empiezo a gustar. Deslin se separo antes de que llegara a algo mas por accidente.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Aiden curioso.

-Creo...creo que me gusto...oye..-Delsin trago saliba-Puedo...¿Puedo repetir? Solo una vez mas y ya.

-Em...claro,no te preocupes.

Delsin esta vez puso una mano en el hombro de Aiden y le beso de nuevo,esta vez un poco mas atrevido. Deslin,mientras besaba a Aiden,puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de Aiden. Luego puso una mano en la nuca de Aiden para que no se separara,juntándose mas. Mientras tanto Jack y Bunny paseaban por los tejados de los edificios de Los Angeles.

\- ¿Enserio no podemos ir por tierra como gente civilizada? -pregunto Bunny,ocultando su miedo a las alturas.

-Eso lo dirás por mi ¿No? Tu no eres una persona...eres un canguro-río Jack. Bunny puso cara enojada y miraba a Jack con mirada fulminante-Oh venga,no me mires así,es cierto.

\- ¿Cierto?...ya te enseñare lo que es cierto con una paliza-dijo Bunny murmurando. El y Jack saltan a otro edificio cercano.

-Te he oído ¿Y tu darme una paliza? Lo mucho que has hecho hasta ahora es darme coyejas en la nuca.

-Debería de dártelas mas fuerte...

-Y sobre la pregunta que has hecho antes,lo siento,Aiden es de sentarse en los bordes de los edificios,así que si lo buscaremos por tierra,no tendría sentido-Jack se encogió de hombros y rió-Lo siento por ti.

-Ya bueno pero ¿¡Qué mierda!? -el grito de Bunny hizo que Aiden y Delsin,que se besaban,se separaron de golpe-Tu...¡Te lo dije!¡Aiden. Es. Gay! Pero nooo,vosotros decís que no lo es...¡Y miralo ahora!

\- ¿¡Aiden!? -Jack ya no sabia cuanto mas sorprenderse.

\- ¿¡Jack!?

\- ¿¡Delsin!?

\- ¿¡Bunny!?

-Bien ahora que nos hemos recordado los nombres...¿¡TU QUE HACIAS CON AIDEN PERVERTIDO!?¿¡BASTANTE NO TIENES CON LIGAR CON LA PRIMERA TIA QUE VES!? -Jack juraba que iba a congelar a Delsin.

-Em...veras...-empezó Delsin nervioso.

-Le estaba quitando el veneno-dijo Aiden rápidamente,sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? -pregunto Bunny extrañado,levantando una ceja.

-Em...¡Si! Es cierto...es que antes me mordió una serpiente en el labio y...-ahí se paro Delsin sin saber que decir.

-Y le estaba extrayendo el veneno jijiji-siguio Aiden rápidamente.

-Si claro,seguro que el veneno también se metió en su garganta y le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta aya ¿Cierto? -dijo con sarcasmo Bunny.

-Con que una serpiente ¿Eh? Claro,te creo-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Jack enserio ¿Tan retrasado eres? -le susurro Bunny a Jack.

-Cállate...-Jack mira a Aiden e nuevo-Bien,vámonos a algún sitio,...LEJOS de Delsin ¿Si?

-Claro-Aiden se levanta y se va junto a Jack.

Jack mira hacia atrás un momento y le manda un mirada asesina a Delsin. Finalmente Aiden y Jack se van volando. Bunny niega con la cabeza.

-Te has metido en un buen lío-Bunny abrió un túnel y se fue por el.

Delsin se quedo solo. Tal vez no tenia que haber dicho nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el borde de un acantilado en Inglaterra se encontraban Jack y Aiden. Viento como el sol se esconda en las mareas del mar. Como sus colores cálidos se juntaban con los colores oceánicos. Nubes rosadas,anaranjadas hacían una escena hermosa con el sol ocultándose. El cielo volviendose colorido antes de pasar al negro,dejar aparecer las estrellas y dejar brillar a la luna. Ambos miraban la puesta de sol que se había formado.

-Oye Aiden-le llamo Jack,rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime-le contesto.

-Tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Si?

Jack asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Este de su bolsillo saco una caja envuelta con un papel de regalo. El papel era rojo y el lazo que lo rodeaba era blanco. La caja no era muy grande,era mas o menos una cajita pequeña.

-Feliz cumpleaños-sonrio Jack.

-Gracias,enserio-dijo Aiden cogiendo el regalo-No tenias que haberte molestado.

-Meh,tonterías,ahora ábrelo y deja de ser un pesado.

Aiden niega con la cabeza riendo. Deshace el lazo y desenvuelve el papel de regalo. Abre la caja y ve un broche dorado de un pájaro con una flecha en un aro (Algo así como el broche de Kattnis,de los juegos del hambre).

-Wo...-dijo Aiden,siendo lo único que podía decir al verlo.

-Vamos,póntelo-le sonrío Jack.

Aiden se puso el broche en el lado izquierdo del pecho de su camisa.

\- ¿Bien? -pregunto Aiden mirando a Jack.

-Mas que bien.

-Gracias...pero enserio no hace falta que me regales nada.

-Tu...y tu hermosa humildad,anda ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Aiden rio dandole un abrazo a Jack. Y así se quedaron. Viendo el sol escondiéndose. Abrazadose. Y Jack acariciando el cabello de Aiden.

-Oye Aidy.

\- ¿Si?

-Te quiero Pajarraco.

-Jeje yo también te quiero Paleta helada.

Ambos rieron,hasta que Jack interrumpido el momento desordenando los cabellos de Aiden. Este,al notar que Jack le revolvía el pelo,se separo de el de un empujón. Piden empiezo a peinarse con sus manos mientras que Jack no paraba de reírse.

-Vale ya con la mania ¿Eh? -dijo Aiden molesto,terminando de peinarse.

-Aw...¿Estas enojado conmigo?¿Por qué? No hay que preocuparse,yo se como animarte-Jac saco una sonrisa entre malvada y traviesa.

-Ay no,ay no,ay no ¡Aléjate de mi! -con eso Aiden echo a volar rápidamente,y Jack le siguió por detrás,persiguiéndole.

\- ¡Venga vamos,no te resistas a unas cosquillas que luego será peor!¡No pararas de reírte por un mes!

\- ¡Socorroooo!¡Mamiiiiiii!¡Un muñeco de nieve sexy me quiere torturar!

\- ¡Ese soy yo Baby!¡Wooohooo!

Y así acabo el día de San Valentin. El sol se oculto. Las estrellas ocuparon el cielo con sus brillantes luces. El cielo despejado de nubes. La luna siendo el sol de la noche. El aire fresco volvió esa noche,como despedida para ese día.

**Feliz San Valentin :3 **

**PS: Mimu mimu mimu :3**

**PSS: Espero que compartais este día con alguien,familia incluida,y que no os lo paséis todo el San Valentin cantando:**

**"I'm so lonely,I don't have nobody,for my ooooooooowwwwwnn"**


End file.
